For her freedom
by Sweety Chou
Summary: "What is so special about her?" The others kept asking him. Living a normal life in high-school, Helia never thought his life would change that much when his science teacher teamed him with a newly arrived student. He never thought he would have to fight so much for sombedy in his life. "She has the most mesmerizing eyes I ever saw in my life." He always replied.


_**Chapter 1 – Sciences**_

**Dear Diary,**

**I don't really have words to explain what really happened yesterday. There's only a thing I know: The room is too tiny for me to keep calm a single moment more.**

_The whole building was destroyed. The broken stone and the soldiers were lying all over the cracked and burning floor, while a slight smell of blood was breathable. The only sound that was heard was a loud and slow breathing._

_At the middle of all this stood a woman. _

_Her torn blue shirt wasn't hiding the deep and red scars she had all over her arms and chest that might have been scratched by a dragon or a huge creature. Her hands were covered by gloves which were only letting seeing her fingers covered with dust. She just touched the guards' necks to make sure they were still alive._

_They were. _

_She tried to walk, but quickly realized that she was limping: all around her knee was winded a bandage. Oh. Her wound wasn't healed after all. That wasn't a problem. She had her magic back after all. If she was able to release herself from a stupid room provided from magic, she could at least heal her own wound. _

_- There she is!_

_- Quick! Get her!_

_Turning around, she saw some armoured men running to her. _

Get me? And putting me again in that stupid room?

_Yes, that was what would happen to her if she got caught. Five years she had been locked into a room where she couldn't even stretch her whole body. _

_A room where she couldn't have a little of fresh air._

_A room where she wasn't free to be the one she was. _

_A room where she had been locked as a punishment for something hadn't done. _

_She had to get out of there. No mattered how. She couldn't stay a single minute more._

_She clapped her hands, and then hit her own lap. A shock wave hit the guards, who all fell on the floor, sleeping like babies._

_Looking all around her, she saw a hint of light. Running towards it, she was almost blinded by it._

* * *

><p>Helia woke up in a cold sweat. It was almost the fifth time he dreamt about this so scary girl. Leaning again on his pillow, he took a glance at his alarm clock. 6:50 a.m. It was time for him to get ready for school. Doing those nightmares drew him tired, but he had to go. Taking off the sheets that covered his half-naked body, he stood up and took the clothes that rested on the back of the chair of his desk and went into the bathroom – thankfully, he was the first standing up so the room was empty and neither his sister nor his parents were awake.<p>

Entering the shower, he quickly soaped his hair and chest; letting the hot water help him to wake up fully. He hadn't slept correctly since a few days – maybe because it was his last year at high-school and the exams were stressing him out.

This day, he had a chemistry practical test. Helia absolutely hated chemistry – he was mainly a literary man; reading and painting were his main hobbies. Sciences were something that he never liked; he didn't understand anything when it came to mathematics and biology.

His mother always wondered about the how great artist he was going to be, but his father was mainly concerned about girls, which was a subject Helia never wanted to talk about.

No mattered how much they loved each other, Helia always found his father annoying when the girls subject was started, his father always wondering why his son never dated anyone even if he was eighteen. Plus, the Christmas ball was approaching fast, and, even if a lot of girls asked him to go with them, Helia always refused. That was why his father was concerned; Helia always used to say that he didn't like the balls and that he would not go there, unless he found a girl with whom it would worth dancing.

Going out of the shower, Helia put his clothes on and went on the kitchen, taking care of not waking anyone up. Slowly opening the fridge, he only took the bottle of orange juice. He wasn't hungry at all; thankfully, his mother wasn't awake. If she was, he would have heard her speech about _"the-importance-of-eating-on-breakfast_". He wasn't awoken enough to hear biological speeches.

Taking another glance at the clock, he saw that it was 7:20 am. It was time for him to get out taking the bus and meeting his friends Nabu and Timmy, with whom he always was with.

The temperatures were really low, so Helia went outside with a closed black coat over his white sweater and blue jeans. The bus arrived fast, and Helia went on his usual place, where Nabu was waiting for him. Timmy lived just next to the school, so he didn't take the bus. Helia let himself fall on the seat with a deep sigh, while Nabu raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?"

"Lack of sleep." He immediately replied, not wanting him to know he had nightmares.

"You're sure? You really look like you're going to faint."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Helia sighed. "Science class will help me recover from my sleepless night, I think."

Nabu didn't look convinced, but changed subject – because he knew that insisting would be a fatal mistake.

"Did you hear that a new student will arrive in our class today?" Helia nodded. "Apparently, this is a girl."

"Cool." Helia replied; he looked like he didn't listen.

The bus stopped at another stop; only a woman climbed in. She had a very dark skin with almost curly brown hair in a high ponytail; she was wearing blue legging with a thick white coat; she walked while looking at her cell phone, maybe changing the music which was playing on her headphones; she looked tomboy, but was still very pretty with her ocean blue eyes. Nabu stared at her while she took a seat right above them.

Helia smirked. "Why don't you tell her you're glad that a new girl will arrive in our class?" He whispered loud enough for Nabu to hear.

"Shut up, Helia!" He elbowed him. Clearing his throat, he approached his head of the young girl's seat. "Morning, Layla."

Layla jumped and turned around, taking off her headphones. She smiled brightly. "Sorry boys, I didn't see you. How are you?"

"We're fine, thanks, and you?" Nabu asked, not even noticing Helia's smirk.

"I'm quite fine too; I just hope Mr. Palladium won't take a look at our homework before the test… I didn't manage to do his exercises."

"I'll give you my answers if you want to." Nabu said with a grin, while Helia tried his best not to burst out.

Helia and Layla knew each other since primary school. He introduced her to Nabu during his first year at high-school, and it was obvious that he had a crush on the woman. Even if he never admitted it, the way he was talking and staring at her each time she passed in front of him betrayed him.

The bus stopped in front of the school. It was an old-fashion and still quite high building; it was made of red stone, with a redone metallic roof. A few years before, an impressive storm with rain and thunder completely destroyed it; that was why the roofs had to be done again, this time with more solid materials.

Climbing out, Layla, Nabu and Helia entered the building and went to their lockers to take their whites blouses for the practical sciences; this day, they had to manipulate colourings. Their teacher said he was "_eager-to-see-their-heads-when-they'll-see-the-theme-of-the-lesson_". Helia sighed.

Mr Palladium, their chemistry teacher, was one of the most boring teachers of the whole school. An hour spent with him seemed like ten. When Helia arrived in high-school, he firstly heard that having a lesson with him was like "being in hell" or "being knocking out by a hammer". He didn't believe it, until he went on his class; he remembered that he once counted his teethes because he felt so bored.

"Morning everybody!"

Helia went out of his thoughts when he saw Timmy coming towards them. He was smiling brightly while he waved at them.

"Morning, Timmy." Layla and Helia replied with a smile.

"You look happy this morning." Nabu raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen?"

"Is it so bad to be in a good mood?" He asked while opening his locker.

"Do you know with whom you'll pair up with for the test this morning?" Layla asked suddenly.

"Tecna asked me yesterday." Timmy replied.

"That's where his happiness comes from." Nabu whispered in Helia's ear which made him laugh.

"And both of you?" Layla turned around to Helia and Nabu.

"I think you two should work together." Helia winked. "I'm so bad in practical tests that it would only help you getting a bad mark. I'll do it alone."

"Are you sure?" The red-haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it's a good thing to have a bad mark with Palladium."

Helia shrugged. "I always had bad marks with him. So don't worry about me, I'll get through it."

The others didn't have time to reply; the bell ringed, telling them it was time to go in class. And because Palladium wasn't very in a good mood at 8 on the morning, they clearly had to rush if they didn't want to fail at the exam – moreover, the room was at the last floor, meaning the sixth one-

The science classroom was one of the biggest of the building; it was freezing cold – because they couldn't turn out the heat – but they had to deal with it. Each student went at a table. Five minutes later, all the places were taken; except the one next to Helia, at the middle of the classroom.

Timmy and Tecna were in the front row –after all they were Palladium's best students-, at the contrary of Layla and Nabu who were behind Helia. Even if they always had better results, both of them didn't like chemistry neither, so being behind Helia would help them to distract if they get bored.

The teacher was sitting on his chair next to his desk, reading a piece of paper with his glasses at the end of his nose. Taking a glance at his clock, he put the paper on his desk and stood up, closing the door behind him.

Walking towards his desk again, he took the piece of paper and started to read it again. "There are three absents." He took a pencil and crossed something on his paper.

"I'll write you the instructions on the board. You have two hours to complete it." He looked at the whole class who looked annoyed. "But because it is something difficult, I'll be gentle. If you have not finished at the end of the class, I will let you finish at home. Isn't it kind?"

_Sure it is. _Helia sighed. Palladium went to the board and took one of his white chalks. Helia squinted, trying to understand the chicken scratch writing of the teacher. From what he was able to read, they had to do something about "_The Smurfs"_, about their skin colour and their high. Helia gave up and waited for the teacher to read the instructions aloud; and maybe to move away.

Someone then knocked at the door. Palladium turned his head but didn't open, probably knowing it would be a late pupil. When it knocked a second time, he sighed loudly and finally gave up. Helia tried to see the figure standing at the door; it was a girl, not very tall. He couldn't clearly see her because Palladium was standing in front of her, but he managed to understand that he didn't know her. It didn't interest him. He looked again at the board, trying again to read what was written.

"Why are you late?"

"I-I got lost."

"You're in your last year in high-school, and you still pretend getting lost to arrive late in class?"

"I-I'm a new student sir… I-It's my first day here."

"I didn't hear about a new student. What's your name?"

"My name is Flora; M-Maybe I've mistaken with another class… I'm searching for Mr. Palladium's class…"

"_I am_ Mr. Palladium." He replied solemnly. He sighed, before moving away from her. "Get a seat next to Helia, you will work together."

_Wonderful. _He sighed.

But his thoughts changed when he finally looked at her. She wasn't very tall, but she had long brown hair attached into a ponytail with two bangs in front of her face. She seemed feminine by the way she was dressed; she was wearing a knee-length blue dress with black tights and boots. Helia couldn't help finding her very pretty, even if she had been looking down the whole time she was walking.

The teacher came to the board again while the young girl was taking out of her bag her pencil case and a piece of paper before putting her white blouse on, just like the others.

She didn't look at Helia at all; she didn't even look up to read the instructions. She just kept staring at the paper in front of her with her hands shaking like dead leaves. Helia knew Palladium didn't help her feeling better as a new student by the way he talked to her when she arrived. He couldn't leave her like that after all.

"So… Are you good with sciences?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a new story! <strong>

**I had ideas for it a long time ago, but I finally decided to start writing it last week. I hope this first chapter seems interesting. And I wanted to add, I'm sorry if I'll make mistakes on the next chapter; it's been almost two years since I did mathematics, and a year since I did practical exersises and sciences. (I'm in a literary class).**

**Reviews? :D**


End file.
